


Glasses

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e09 Hana Keaka (Charade), Glasses, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: Boys make passes...(rated T for one f-bomb)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Glasses

Danny drops into Steve’s passenger seat with a groan. “Thank fuck we found a decent lead on this perp, I am very much tired of teaching,” he gripes. “I can't wait to close this case and kick back with a beer on the lanai. How is teaching this tiring? Oh god and these glasses; I can’t wait to never ever wear these again.”

Steve grunts. “Uh actually, Danno, about the glasses…”

Danny turns to him to see Steve biting his bottom lip a little, eyes dark and face slightly flushed. “You like the glasses?”

“I really, really like the glasses.”


End file.
